


Oh, HONY

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Dinner, F/F, Fluff, M/M, humans of new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andersexgods asked:oh god have you seen this? humansofnewyork(.)com/post/105306170251/attention-hony-for-the-holidays-is-an-annual how adorable would that be as a klaine au where they meet this way *u* maybe kurt/rachel/santana have another "orphan holiday" and this is how new-to-the-city blaine joins them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, HONY

At the beginning of it all, they actually met through one of those HONY dinners for people stranded in New York for the holidays.

Kurt had just arrived in the Big Apple, and he couldn’t go home for Christmas, and the prospect of spending the holidays--especially since it has been his mother’s favorite--by his lonesome was just too unbearable to handle.

And the organizers had managed to match him up with four other Ohioans lost in the city.

That’s how Kurt had found himself transported into the whirlwind that was a friendship with Rachel Berry, and the never dull life that was a friendship with Santana Lopez.

He’s not sure what they see in him, but they seem to enjoy his friendship as much as he does theirs, so, not about to complain.

Three years later, they actually are the ones hosting the Christmas HONY dinner, and two people are supposed to be joining them.

Rachel bails on them at the very last minute, claiming that she is spending Hanukkah with some distant relatives, and really, Kurt spends the whole preparation day asking Santana who Rachel thinks she is fooling with that excuse, since they both know that she is dating some hot shot from UCLA.

“You know what,” Santana says while stealing another piece of grilled bacon from Kurt’s tray to munch on it, “I don’t mind Berry sneaking out to get laid, if only because that means actual bacon and not tofu bacon.”

“No?” Kurt asks as he mashes the potatoes. “I seem to remember you were protesting pretty loudly about having to spend your Navidad with two peasants from our home state with nothing but me to act as a buffer.”

“And God knows that I am thankful for you,” Santana replies, coming closer to hug him and lay her head on his shoulder, “my strong, little buffer.”

Kurt shrugs to dislodge her, careful not to let her see that he’s touched by her words and the sentiment that goes with them.

He is familiar now with Santana Lopez and the way she uses what little information she can gather on her roommates.

“Make yourself useful and stay away from the bacon,” he instructs, “go set the table before they arrive.”

Santana salutes, stealing a small piece of bacon with a cackle before taking the plates and cutlery.

Kurt huffs a sigh, crumbling the bacon into his mashed potatoes and covering the dish with a sheet of aluminium.

Okay, the side dishes are ready, the veal shoulder is in the oven with Santana’s special gremolata, the sparkling cider is in the fridge--

“Santana?”

“Yeah?”

“Who was in charge of the dessert?”

“...Shit. Berry was.”

“Shit.”

A knock on the door keeps them from getting into a full-on panicking state, but Kurt starts digging in the fridge to find a solution while Santana goes to open the door.

“Welcome to our casa,” Santana says, and Kurt only catches the gasp in her breath because he’s so attuned to the variations of her tone. “I’m Santana.”

“I’m Britanny,” a cheery voice replies, “and this is Blaine, ain’t he so pretty?”

A male voice chuckles. “Hi. Thank you for having us.”

The voice is attractive, that’s for sure, and Kurt is … curious.

“My pleasure,” Santana says, her voice dropping to the purr she usually reserves for getting free drinks and seducing women.

Definitely getting curious there.

“Hello,” Kurt says as he comes out of the kitchen, and the three people in the living room turn to face him.

Santana is smiling at the blonde girl who is dressed as a [Mrs. Santa](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/9/90/Brittanychristmaswrapping.gif/revision/latest?cb=20120731101100)\--it’s quite adorable, if Kurt may say so himself--but Kurt can’t look away from the other man in the room.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Kurt repeats, shaking himself from his trance-like state, “I’m Kurt, Santana’s roommate.”

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine says, holding one hand up for Kurt to shake. “And really, thank you for welcoming us into your home for the holidays.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kurt says with a smile, letting go of Blaine’s hand with some regrets--strong hold, smooth skin, manicured fingers, he noticed it all. “And what is that?” he asks, pointing at a cardboard box in Blaine’s free hand.

“Oh!” Blaine exclaims, holding the box closer and higher to his chest, “It’s a … I made a dessert, I couldn’t possibly come empty handed!”

The fact that someone took the time to bake something, anything, for this potluck Christmas Eve dinner, is already enough to warm Kurt’s heart.

The fact that that someone is particularly adorable is a cherry on top of that cake.

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have,” Kurt says, guiding Blaine to the kitchen. “What did you make for us?”

“A Christmas pudding [cheesecake](https://www.cadburykitchen.com.au/images/uploads/recipes/christmas-pudding-cheesecake-recipe.jpg),” Blaine says with a little, proud smile. “It’s not much, and I’m no baker, but hopefully it’s good.” He pauses, shrugs and smiles more widely at Kurt. “The raw batter tasted very good, that’s all I know,” he says, a laugh peeking out in his voice near the end.

“That sounds amazing,” Kurt replies, putting the box in the fridge. “The meat should be done soon, but we could return to the living room for a drink, get to know each other …”

Kurt never said that subtlety was one of his strong suits, okay?

Blaine tilts his head to the side and smiles crookedly. “That sounds lovely.”

Kurt picks up the bottle and four glasses and goes to exit the kitchen but he freezes in his tracks, Blaine bumping against his back.

“Kurt?”

“Ahem, we should--we should stay in the kitchen,” Kurt stammers out, taking a step back and trying not to keep his eyes on the two women making out in his chair.

Blaine glances over his shoulder and lets out a small “oh” before letting Kurt move back into the kitchen.

“That …,” Blaine starts before leaning against the fridge, “does that happen often?”

Kurt opens his eyes, one hand supporting him by the sink. “What?” he asks, “Santana hitting on beautiful women and scoring?”

Blaine nods, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

“All the time,” Kurt confirms, “but never so quickly, I must admit.”

Blaine looks behind him, back into the living room, and quickly snaps his head back to face Kurt, a deeper blush on his cheeks. “It, um, doesn’t look like they’re going to stop anytime soon.”

The alarm of the oven rings, and Kurt starts laughing nervously.

“Well I guess we’re going to eat like kings!”

\---

When Santana and Britanny realize that yes, there was a dinner planned somewhere before they decided to eat each other’s face, they find Kurt and Blaine sitting on the floor, two empty bottles of cider next to them as they eat the veal shoulder with their fingers.

The two men are not exactly drunk, but they are adorably tipsy.

Britanny coos in Santana’s ear, putting her arm around her shoulders. “We should leave the two unicorns,” she whispers, “what do you say we go to a club and dance until Santa comes down the chimney?”

Santana smirks at that--oh, she definitely is going to come down somewhere--and puts her hand on Britanny’s ass.

“Lead the way,” she replies, and considers telling Kurt that they’re leaving.

But the look on Kurt’s face when Blaine feeds him a piece of meat, his thumb lingering on Kurt’s lower lip before taking his hand away bashfully--yeah, she doesn’t think she’ll miss him.

And hopefully, they’ll have next year to celebrate Christmas all together.


End file.
